


What Are You?

by RedCatEye



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bitter Dean, Cannibal AU, Cannibal!Seth, Cannibalism, Definitely gonna re-write this, Extreme Gore, Implied Ambrollins, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Poorly written gore IMO, Set in Dean's POV, human sacrifices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/RedCatEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some secrets aren't worth knowing about: Ambrose had to learn that the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the individuals mentioned in this work of fiction. Also, if you feel queasy about the theme, then please click the back button right away.
> 
> This was originally posted on my FFDN account as a halloween thing. But I may as well post it here.

A lot of people don’t know about WWE’s deep, dark secrets. There are a ton of nasty things that WWE tries to hide behind its corporate smiles and Cena-infested shirts. But there’s one secret that I found out and swore I would never forget.

Guess I should probably introduce myself, huh?

‘Sup? Name’s Dean Ambrose, also known as the Lunatic Fringe, former Shield member, all that jazz. I’m 29 years old and – Hey, hey, hey! Where ya going?

Oh right, I was telling you a story. Fine, fine. Sit your ass back down and I’ll tell the rest of it.

It’s not something I like to remember…

[Flashback…?]

_We were live in Brooklyn for a house show that night and I just finished talking with my bro Roman. Y’know, big, Samoan Thor? Okay, jeez, who’s the one telling the story here?_

_Anyway, I was walking down the corridor when I saw scumbag Rollins and his little dwarves following him around like usual. It must have been my imagination but Jamie looked as if he saw a ghost, pale and visibly shaking._

_I felt a sneer tug at my lips at the mere sight of him. I fucking hate that two-toned weasel’s guts and I wanted to beat his face in right then and there but I was still in trouble for pissing under the ring the last time so I let him live that night._

_But when I walked right past him, I saw a bit of blood on the corner of his ~~stupid, lying~~ mouth. I didn’t think much of it at first because so what, right? The bastard probably got beat up in a match or backstage and he deserves it. He deserves everything bad that happens to him. I just hoped that Roman was the one who decked him._

_Anyway, when I walked right by the fucking traitor, I swear he kind of growled at me and that was when I saw a few bits of meat stuck between his teeth. Like, what the fuck? First of all, I’m the only one who growls at people and second, I thought ‘Okay, maybe he ate a fucking steak or something after he got beat up.’_

_Things went a little more normal after that. Matches went on as scheduled, promos were cut and the show finished up smoothly. The crew was cleaning up and setting the chairs and I was there to help because I’m a fucking good guy when I heard Hunter talking to Alicia Fox, Fandango, Xavier Woods and Brie Bella; Everyone who had lost their respective matches. The four superstars’ expressions ranged from ashamed, disappointed and indifferent. I was helping the maintenance crew put the chairs away when I heard a woman’s voice scream. I turned and Alicia was fucking hysterical, like, on the floor and kicking at nothing while Woods and Fandango held her by her arms in an attempt to keep her up. The two men and Brie looked as if this was completely normal, so did the other remaining people in the ring area._

_Eventually, Trips left and Alicia was dragged away by her companions but she seemed absolutely mad, as if she was going to be eaten alive once she gets backstage. I was about to ask the guys what that was about but everyone just went about their businesses so I didn’t bring it up._

_After clean-up, I went backstage and took a shower once I got to my locker room. I changed clothes and was about to grab my bag to leave when I heard muffled conversations or something come from the next room._

_Now, for some reason, I was put in the locker room next to Seth’s and I guess the guys in the higher-ups have, like, a sick sense of humor or something. In every show, I was always put next to that bastard. I hear weird things come from next door all the time, some more disgusting than others and that’s saying something coming from me._

_But this time, it was just a regular conversation and nothing more so I was curious to hear what that bastard was talking about and with whom. I went outside with a glass I snagged from Catering earlier on in the night, stood outside Rollins’ door, put the glass against the wooden surface and pressed my ear against it. The dialogue was still muffled but at least it was somewhat understandable._

_“ – know how this company works, don’t you?”  Hunter’s voice. I thought maybe he was scolding Seth for not doing better in his matches lately, even though the Authority messes up the decisions just so their Golden Boy would win._

_“You can’t do this to us!” Brie’s voice came as a bit of a surprise. What was she doing in Seth’s locker room? As I listened further, she and the other three people Hunter was speaking with earlier was in there. “There has to be another way!”_

_“We do_ not _accept anything less than perfect, Brie. Anyone who cannot keep up must be eliminated.”_

_Okay, that last bit seemed far too cryptic, even for someone like Hunter. Eliminated? Last time I checked, this wasn’t like some Survivor type shit. The next part, however, was something I wish I could unhear._

_Tearing flesh, Alicia’s desperate cry for help that was broken off by the sound of breaking bone, the sound of something ripping like hair being pulled too quickly, one of the men trying to get to the door and the bone-chilling sound of their nails snapping off in a failing attempt to call for help. Unfortunately, I was the only one outside and I was frozen to the spot. I couldn’t do anything but listen to the auditory torture that was going on in the other side of the door._

_Eventually, the screaming stopped and the only thing I could hear was the continuous tearing of skin and hungry, primal breathing, like a wild animal was inside the room. The only thing that reassured me that there was no lion or tiger inside was the sound of Hunter proudly chuckling as the scene went on. I was already fucking terrified at that point but the next thing I heard was what made me almost piss in my fucking jeans:_

_“I guess I have room for one more…right, Ambrose?”_

_I bolted away from the door, the glass dropping to the concrete floor below. I went back to my locker room, took my stuff and ran all the way to the parking lot, where Rome was ~~im~~ patiently waiting for me. When he saw me, he asked me if I was okay and pointed out that I looked horrible. I ignored his concerns and told him to get in the car and step on it. Normally, I don’t do seat belts but at that point, I was just so out of it that I just did it anyway._

_The next show, which was Thursday night Smackdown, was live from Tampa, Florida. Roman and I got to the arena a little earlier than I would usually like but I was so shaken up from the night before that I was too tired to care. I didn’t sleep a wink the previous night so Roman kept trying to make me drink some coffee, which I kept pushing away every time._

_So same old shit: Matches came and went, promos, blah blah blah, you get the picture. I went to Catering and not even a second for me to sit down went by when Hunter asked me if I could come with him to his office. I grumbled out of frustration but went with him anyway. As we walked down the hallway, we kept talking about some stuff, like what he planned for future pay-per-views and whatever, when I noticed that we passed by the Authority’s office._

_Now, I know that that should have been a red flag but, like I said, I was fucking sleepy and tired and I just wanted the conversation to be over with._

_“Now, Dean,” Oh, god, he never shuts up. “About what happened last night-“_

_I tensed at that but decided to let him keep talking._

_“You were outside Seth’s locker room, correct?”_

_“Uh,” I was amazed how quickly I came up with a lie. “No, I don’t think so. I went back to the hotel with Roman.”_

_Hunter stopped in front of a locker room door as he tapped at his chin. “I see.” Before I knew it, as quick as fucking lightning, he opened the door, pushed me inside and closed the door behind me before I could even blink. The room I was in was Rollins’ obviously, I could tell by just the smell of his cologne. But why would Hunter-_

_“Oh, well, I guess I don’t need to head to Catering, after all.” That voice, that fucking voice. Rough as concrete yet somehow, smooth as polished marble. I didn’t even have a chance to turn around when I felt Rollins pin me against the door, the wooden surface cold against my face._

_Seth gripped the back of my neck tightly, so much so that I felt blood trickle down my back. His other hand played with the hem of my shirt, his index finger occasionally slipping under the material and I’d feel his gloved finger quickly swipe at the skin of my side._

_I growled at him, something more like a warning than anything, but I guess that’s what he wanted me to do since he started chuckling like a fucking, dare I say it, lunatic. “Aww, what’s the matter, Ambrose? Don’t you wanna know what happens in my locker room?”_

_“Fucking no, you fucking son of a bitch,” I grumbled out, trying to somehow make my fist connect with Seth’s face._

_The fucker had the gall to laugh close to my ear, his breath was hot against the skin. “But you were so interested in hearing what was going on last night.”_

_I bit my lip to keep myself from saying something that could potentially piss him off. I don’t even remember why I was so scared of him. I could beat him up if I wanted. But maybe it was because of the dangerous air he was surrounded in, like he was a completely different person. It kinda felt like the energy I usually give off so it was weird._

_He nipped at my earlobe and the bastard kept laughing, like the entire situation was the funniest thing he’s ever heard._

_“Hunter told me that you were way overdue for punishment, Ambrose,” He announced, as if I gave a flying fuck about what Hunter thought of me. “Just glad that you were slinking around last night and poking your nose in somebody else’s business. I’ve been waiting for years to figure out what your flesh tastes like.”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about?” I demanded, trying to push him back with my elbow. “What are you?!”_

_Finally, he stepped back and let me turn around to face him. And up until now, I wish I didn’t turn around. Seth was dressed in his stupid tight leather pants and a t-shirt but he was covered in blood, from his hair to his toes. Something was wrapped around his neck like a scarf and it took me a second to realize that it was someone’s small intestine._

_I felt the vomit rise up to my throat. I ran over to the nearest corner and just released the bile built up in my mouth. I couldn’t think straight and I was completely fucking scared at that point. Rollins watched me from the center of the room as he crossed his arms._

_He let out an amused laugh before kinda answering my question. “What_ am _I? Well, if you are smarter than I give you credit for, Ambrose, I think you’d be able to figure it out.”_

_After I gagged out the last drop of vomit from my system, I thought about his statement. I didn’t know a single thing the bastard was talking about._

_“Think back to our-“ He did air quotations with his hands. “’brotherhood’, Ambrose. What was the one thing I never did with you and Reigns?”_

_Eat. He never once ate with us. In Catering, in the hotels we stayed at, not even in the car. For all the two years we spent together, Roman and I never saw him eat a single bite of…well, anything._

_I took a moment to catch my breath. “You…n-never… ate with us.”_

_“Bingo,” He said almost immediately. And he said it with so much interest that it creeped me out. What creeped me out even more was the fact that he was playing with the entrails at his neck. And I felt the bile rise up to my throat again when I saw him to a bite out of it, blood and all._

_I put two and two together, my head still spinning from the lack of sleep and food but surprisingly, I managed to put together a complete thought. The result that came sent a shiver down my spine. I forced myself to look him in the eyes, the brown orbs showing something that resembled madness._

_“Cannibal…” I croaked out, straightening up again and trying to feel the door behind me. “You’re a fucking cannibal.”_

_Seth laughed at the realization. “Wow, two fucking years and that wasn’t enough for you to figure it out. Guess you weren’t the only one who’s crazy in this business.”_

_“B-But…Brie and the others…What did you-“_

_“Hunter and Stephanie feed me anyone who they think is unfit for the WWE. That’s the reason why there are some superstars who ‘go back to the indies’.”_

_There was a tense chill that hung in the air after he said it. And that was before he lunged at me, pinning me to the door again, as he tried to bite at my neck, my face, my arm. He was stronger than I last fought him and it was difficult to keep him from taking a chunk out of my skin._

_But I fucked up and my forearm got too close to his mouth. He bit down on my arm, his blunt teeth digging into the skin and I felt as if he was biting down to the bone. He pulled and a huge piece of my skin tore off. I screamed in agony and terror and I felt as if I would pass out in that moment. But I was too scared to do so because, if I did that, I probably wouldn’t wake up._

_He pulled away to eat my fucking skin, his mouth dripping with my blood. After he swallowed down the flesh, he smiled at me and said, “You taste a lot better than I thought, Ambrose. It’s too bad you probably won’t last the night.”_

_“W-Wait!” I was fucking relieved when he stopped. I couldn’t stop the words that came out of my mouth when he did. “You don’t have to finish me off. Just…just let me go and I’ll-I’ll give you pieces of my skin. You don’t have to finish me off tonight. You say that I taste great, right? You’re probably gonna feel really bad when I’m all gone.”_

_Seth looked at me like he was considering the offer so I kept going._

_“Just let me go. I’ll give you a piece of my flesh every month.”_

_Rollins stepped towards me and he pressed his arm against my throat. “You always knew how to cut a great deal Ambrose, I’ll give you that. Alright, you toss in your blood in the offer and we’ve got a deal.”_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat before I nodded. And relief washed over me when he finally let go._

_“Good. Now get out before I change my mind.”_

_I never ran out of a room so fast in my life. I went to the trainers so they could patch up the nasty…uh, patch on my arm. At first, they were too grossed out to work on it but eventually, they patched me up and I was told to take at least a week off to let it heal._

_[End flashback]_

So, yeah, to sum it up: WWE’s hiding a cannibal and they feed ‘weak’ people to Seth. And it’s been 6 months since we had that deal and I stuck to my promise. I’m giving him at least one bag of my blood and I scrape at my arms to get the skin off.  And in between those monthly deliveries, we have a little something going on but that’s a story for another day.

Alright, I gotta go. Raw starts in a few hours and I got a bus to catch. See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> So…yeah. This was a headcanon that went on in my head ever since Halloween season started. It was rattling around in my brain and it was only yesterday that I decided to finish this. So hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next one!


End file.
